


Where is that damned phoenix?

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry is a god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Traveler arrives to overhear Harry confront the Diary's version of Tom. And then Fawkes doesn't show on cue. Where is he?





	1. Chapter 1

The Traveler recognized exactly where he had arrived. Before him stood the open portal to the Chamber of Secrets and he heard the conversation between the local version of himself and the shade of Tom Riddle.

"**He's not as gone as you might think!**"

The Traveler anticipated the next sound, a sound that had always meant hope to him: The song of the phoenix named Fawkes.

However, the anticipated song never materialized. Instead he heard the shade of Riddle laugh. "Well, here we are. And no sign of the great 'Lord of Light'." The Traveler could hear the sneer in the voice. "However, if you wish to stay alive a bit longer …" the voice was now wheedling … "then answer me." The voice took on a serious note. "**To business, Harry, Twice - in your past, in my future - we have met. And twice I failed to kill you. How did you survive? Tell me everything. The longer you talk, the longer you stay alive.**"

The Traveler knew something was wrong. And so he immediately transformed into his animagus form. Concentrating, he flamed away,…

and found himself in the Headmaster's office. Immediately spying the sorting hat, Harry flew over and grabbed it in his talons and flamed …

until he appeared between the two figures. Riddle's shade was nonplussed at the sight of the newly arrived bird.

The local Harry was in shock as well, but the traveler saw the hope in his face.

Harry Traveler immediately began singing, whilst flapping over and dropping the sorting hat on Harry's head.

Riddle turned quickly and called out the password to open the statute and the local Harry immediately looked horrified and then screwed his eyes shut.

"**Kill him**!" Riddle cried.

As had occurred when he fought his own version, the snake slithered forward and Harry attempted to slide out of the way. The basilisk darted forward, just missing.

The Traveler let out a loud cry and attacked the eyes of the beast – better to take that weapon out of Riddle's arsenal.

The remainder of the confrontation between the two pretty much occurred as it did in most dimensions, the Traveler supposed: Harry ineptly fought the basilisk, the snake was killed as it bit the boy, the boy was healed with phoenix tears, and the diary was destroyed.

The next bit that was different, however, became rather obvious when the group left the inner chamber: There was no Ron waiting for the group. Listening in to Harry and Ginny speaking, it seemed that Ron, unlike in other dimensions, had bought into the whole "Heir of Slytherin" story and Harry was had been utterly unsupported since Hermione had been petrified.

As a result, Harry had done what he himself had not: Started practicing spells. When Ginny had been taken, Harry had gone to Lockhart, but Lockhart had tried to obliviate him. A desperate and overpowered _Protego_ had done what it usually took a broken wand to do: It caused Lockhart's spell to backfire and the ponce had been left in his office.

Harry Traveler himself had always had the most amazing luck when he was desperate and there was no other way.

The two finally arrived at the long tube.

The younger Harry looked at it and said, "I don't know how we're going to get up there."

Ginny, whose tears had mostly dried, said, "I don't know either. Should we try climbing?"

The phoenix moved from Harry's shoulder and hovered in front of them. Harry got a clue. "Oh, yeah! Phoenixes can lift many times their weight." He looked over and said, "Grab on to me."

Blushing, the young girl did as asked and wrapped her arms around Harry. The boy, who had one hand on the sword he had gotten from the hat and who was wearing the hat as well, reached out and grabbed the tail feather presented.

Instead of flying the children, the Traveler decided to do it differently: He immediately flamed into the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey, who was doing her rounds worriedly, looked up to see them flame in. She gasped. Ginny and Harry let go and the matron asked, "What's this?"

Before either child could speak, however, the phoenix quickly landed on Harry Potter's shoulder and immediately flamed out.

Ginny was just as shocked as Madam Pomfrey. "We just were in the Chamber of Secrets and that phoenix brought us here. I don't know where they went."

Poppy knew that the staff had been trying to figure out how to retrieve the girl and so answered, "Get into that bed while I floo the Headmaster."

The girl did as ordered and the staff were alerted to the arrival of the girl. Poppy then immediately began to perform diagnostic spells on the girl.

In short order, Molly Weasley, followed by Arthur and, within a few moments, Albus Dumbledore, rushed into the infirmary. "Ginny!" she screamed as she rushed over.

It took a long moment to separate mother and daughter. The Headmaster, who had been listening in to the semi-coherent explanation, asked, "And where is Mr. Potter?"

Ginny, who was sitting on the bed, said, "Er, I don't know, Professor. The phoenix who helped Harry fight the basilisk and brought us here took him away."

The Headmaster's eyes widened. That was very strange. He knew that Fawkes had just brought him back to Hogwarts and was now in the Head's office. "Excuse me. I need to go and see if I can get Fawkes to help find him." He looked over to Minerva, who had come in during the conversation. "Perhaps you might want to alert your sons that Ginny is safe and in the infirmary."

The Deputy, looking relieved (if you knew what to look for) nodded curtly and left.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was looking at the location where he had just arrived.

He found several goblins looking up startled at the sight of a phoenix flaming into the closed bank. The guards present immediately lowered their spears toward the boy. One of them called out, "Halt! Why are you here?"

Harry, confused, replied, "I don't know." He looked around and it was obvious to the goblins that he wasn't lying. "I was just at Hogwarts. This phoenix took us to the hospital wing and then brought me here once Ginny let go."

The guard asked suspiciously, "Why are you carrying a sword?" He then saw the details. "And where did you get it?"

Harry replied timidly, "Well, it came from the sorting hat. And I used it to kill the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets. I don't know why I was brought here though."

The guard, trying to hide his surprise, said, "Wait here!" This was far above his pay grade. He left his fellow guards to watch and immediately went to find the Bank Manager.

Harry stood there nervously as the guards stood at a distance holding their spears. The phoenix that had brought him started singing a song which calmed him down. He smiled a little and thanked the bird. The bird trilled a response.

Soon, a much more richly dressed goblin walked out onto the floor and stopped a few feet away. "Greetings. I am Ragnok. I run this branch of Gringotts."

Harry nodded and replied, "Er. Hello. I'm Harry Potter. The phoenix brought me here for some reason." The bird trilled in agreement.

"My guard said something about a basilisk …?" the goblin asked.

Harry nodded. "All this year there's been people getting petrified. I finally figured out that my friend Hermione had figured out it was a basilisk before she got petrified too. She had a page in her hand that she had been clutching. I tried to get that ponce Lockhart to help because he was the Defense Professor. Instead, he tried to _obliviate_ me and I somehow caused his spell to backfire." As he spoke he got less nervous and more animated. "I figured out that everything seemed centered on Myrtle's bathroom. She told me about how she was killed there and the eyes. Because Ginny was taken, I figured I didn't have time to get a Professor's help and because I'm a parselmouth I could get into the chamber to rescue her. I found the sink which had a snake on it and told it to open. There was this long tube and …."

The goblins listened patiently as the young boy told them the story. When he recounted the sorting hat and how the sword came from it they knew then why he had the sword.

When he was done explaining, the goblin said, "Do you know where that sword came from? Who had it before you?"

Harry shrugged and looked down at it. "No. It's nice, though."

The manager nodded. "It's a goblin-forged sword. It was made for Gryffindor, but our people expect such items to be returned after the death of the one who rented them."

The Sorting Hat immediately interrupted. "I was there. That sword was commissioned for Gryffindor _and his heirs_! The original contract included the ownership in perpetuity and Godric paid a princely sum for that. When Ragnuk tried to send agents to steal it back, Godric subdued them and sent his attackers back with a warning that he would unsheathe the sword against all who would attack him _and his house_! The Sword can always be summoned by a true Gryffindor who needs it in defense of Hogwarts. _You have no claim!_"

Harry noticed that the goblins looked sullen at that. Harry just wanted to get out of this alive. He really didn't care about an ownership dispute that was a thousand years old.

Raknok said, "Very well." And though he looked like he was constipated when he said it he continued, "We recognize the preeminent claim of Gryffindor." Once more business-like he continued, "What are your plans for your basilisk?" With a bit of avarice he added, "Such a beast is quite valuable."

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. Doesn't it belong to Hogwarts? It was Slytherin's monster."

The hat interrupted again. "The Forest Laws apply to this. You killed it. You own it. But perhaps these might want to purchase the carcass from you."

Harry thought about it and said, "I guess that's fine. How much is …"

Before he could finish, they were interrupted by a second phoenix flaming in. Harry recognized it and called happily, "Fawkes!"

The new arrival trilled and all saw the letter carried by the bird. As Harry reached out, the phoenix that had brought him cried out in disagreement – or so those listening interpreted.

Ragnok looked suspiciously and said, "I would like to check that piece of parchment for spells."

Harry nodded. "Fawkes? Can you let him check?" The original phoenix trilled in agreement. Fawkes flapped over and allowed the goblin to do whatever he needed.

"It has a portkey enchantment," Ragnok said.

"What's a portkey?" Harry asked. Once it was explained, he said thoughtfully, "I guess the Headmaster wanted me to come back."

"We have business to finish!" The bank manager was a bit annoyed and it showed.

"Well, I'm a student at Hogwarts and no one knows where I am. I don't have anything against talking but I didn't ask to come here. I was brought. So maybe we have to take this up later."

The unnamed phoenix trilled loudly and Harry could tell there was a disagreement. After the unnamed phoenix trilled at Fawkes, who seemed to nod, the phoenix flashed out.

"Where did he go?" Harry asked in confusion. The goblins were just as confused.

Within a few short moments, however, the phoenix had flamed back. It, however, had an additional person with it: Amelia Bones, newly named Director of Magical Law Enforcement.

She immediately looked around and called out, "Can anyone tell me why I was just brought to Gringotts?"

It took a few minutes but everyone was soon on the same page. Finally Amelia said, "Well, maybe we can _all_ use the portkey and then we can get this sorted out."

Ragnok looked to his guard and then looked back. "Perhaps if one of my guard came with you and then set a locator beacon, I and another guard can follow so that we can complete our business once matters have been resolved." The unnamed phoenix trilled for a long passage and Ragnok said, "Or the phoenix can bring us." The phoenix trilled in agreement.

Amelia looked to Harry, who was pretty overwhelmed. "Well, Mr. Potter? What do you think?"

Harry shrugged. "That's fine with me. I seem to be just along for the ride."

The goblins barked a laugh at that even as Amelia took on a look of mild consternation. "Yes, well, I would like to get this resolved."

Shortly thereafter, Amelia, Harry and the extra guard all reached for the paper simultaneously.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was waiting patiently for his wayward student to arrive via Portkey into his office. Fawkes should have been back faster, he mused.

Suddenly, the portkey arrived but instead of Harry alone, there seemed to be additional passengers. One he recognized immediately: Amelia Bones. There was also a Gringotts guard. Before he could say anything, Fawkes also returned with the other reported phoenix as well. That phoenix seemed to have two more goblins, one who he recognized as Ragnok.

He sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Amelia Bones looked at the Headmaster. "What is this that I am hearing about a basilisk terrorizing Hogwarts?"

Albus said, "I'm sorry, Amelia. But for the past weeks I have not been at Hogwarts as I was forced out on the same night that Hagrid was taken to Azkaban by Cornelius. I was ordered back by the Board when Miss Weasley was taken into the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry added, "Yeah. The Minister took Hagrid because 'he had to be seen as doing something'." Harry's disgust was obvious.

Albus asked Harry, "Can you explain exactly what transpired earlier?"

The long and sordid details took quite a few minutes more. The Headmaster was astonished. He was looking curiously at the book that had started it all when the next interruption occurred.

Lucius Malfoy came striding into the room, obviously having hastily dressed. Harry almost snickered at the less than perfect image. He was being followed by Dobby.

"What is the meaning of this? You were suspended by the Board! What are you doing here?" At that moment, however, Lucius noted who else was in the room.

The Headmaster calmly replied, "I was contacted by the other members of the board. When the daughter of one of our more well-liked Pureblood families was taken into Chamber, I was asked to come back and sort it out. It seems that even them thinking that they were under threat from being cursed if I returned didn't prevent them from requiring my services."

Amelia squinted her eyes at the blonde ponce even as Ragnok and the other goblins looked at the man with some malicious interest.

"I see." He tried to backpedal. "And did you find out who was causing the problem?"

"Oh, yes. It was the same person as was guilty fifty years ago. Lord Voldemort. Yet this time it was accomplished by use of this book causing someone to be possessed." He held up the diary. "Might you have any idea as to how this came to be?"

Looking superior Lucius replied, "I am certain that I have no idea how such a thing took place."

All of those except Lucius noted the small house elf motioning toward the book and the man. Harry realized what the elf was saying. "I don't know. It seems that it was placed in Ginny Weasley's cauldron during that scuffle in Diagon Alley which you started. It's kind of weird that such a proper Pureblood such as yourself would get into such a scuffle. I think you used that to slip her the diary."

Lucius pugnatiously replied, "Try to claim that with no proof and I will see you before the Wizengamot!"

The Headmaster said, "I am certain that there isn't enough proof. However, I would be quite a bit more likely to pursue this if any more of Voldemort's old things suddenly appeared in circulation again. It might show a pattern occurring."

Lucius was soon sent off in a tiff. And, as other versions of himself had done quite often, Harry used the diary and a dirty sock to trick Malfoy into freeing his elf. With the Director of Magical Law Enforcement looking on, he didn't attempt to curse the boy – but he only barely withhold himself.

* * *

Harry and Amelia returned to the Headmaster's office.

"Amelia. Perhaps I can now get my gamekeeper back now that he has been exonerated of any wrongdoing?" Albus asked the DMLE Director.

She nodded. "Write the order out and I will countersign it."

The Headmaster did so and Amelia was about to go to the floo but was interrupted when the nameless phoenix sang out, interrupting her. The phoenix flew over and snatched the order and flamed out.

* * *

Hagrid was sitting in a cell in Azkaban, trying to maintain his composure when a phoenix appeared in his cell. Hagrid looked at the bird in astonishment. "Wha's this?"

The bird sang a soothing song. A guard, hearing the disturbance, rushed down the passageway. "What's going on?"

"Er. This phoenix 'as brough somethin' to me."

The guard said pugnaciously, "Let me see that!" He grabbed the parchment and read it. "This is an order of release from Dumbledore and signed by Bones." His pugnaciousness had changed to astonishment. "I guess you're getting out."

Hagrid yelled in relief. "Tha's great!"

The phoenix trilled happily and landed on the Hagrid's shoulder. The guard was astonished to watch the two flame away.

* * *

Amelia asked the Headmaster, "What's with the new phoenix?"

The Headmaster replied honestly, "I don't know. He appeared to Harry in the Chamber."

Ragnok, who was still watching everything, said, "It's a very strange phoenix. Normally, such creatures would be stopped by the anti-transport wards in Gringotts – even your portkey required my magical approval to be used. However, it is a phoenix and so I am not as concerned as I could be."

Amelia said, "We also have such wards at Azkaban." Just then, the bird reappeared with Hagrid. "And I guess they were just as effective."

Hagrid, looking kind of haggard but also relieved, said, "Headmaster! Thanks fer getting' m' out o' there."

The Headmaster nodded. "You've been cleared of any wrongdoing. We will discuss it later. Why don't you clean up. There will be a feast to celebrate the end of the crisis, even though it's rather late" He looked at Harry. "Perhaps you should clean up as well. You can inform your housemates about the feast."

Ragnok said, "We still have business to finish."

Albus nodded. "Perhaps you can join the feast and speak whilst everyone is eating or perhaps you can come back in the morning. Harry is, after all, just a twelve year old student and it is getting rather late."

Ragnok looked at the boy, who nodded in agreement with the Headmaster's statement. "I will return tomorrow with assessors and those who can render the beast once an agreement is reached. How large was it?"

Harry considered that. "About 50 feet? Maybe a bit longer? And it's a bit taller than me."

Ragnok nodded in a small amount of surprise. "A very respectable kill. I look forward to seeing it." He turned to the Headmaster. "We need a portkey back to Gringotts. I can create one or you can."

The Headmaster nodded. "You create it and I will magically allow it through the wards."

Ragnok nodded and took a length of rope from a guard. Harry went off to clean up even as Ragnok began enchanting it.


	2. Overnight Changes

Harry Potter was at the feast which came as a result of the threat being over. Shortly after the students began gathering, the Weasleys showed up, including Ginny.

The twins, who had gone against the grain and had not been any of those who subtly (or not so much) shunned the infamous boy-who-lived, came over and said loudly, "Thank you, Harrikens!"

"You saved Ginny!" the other added

"No bludger will …"

"get anywhere near you …"

"next season!"

Percy, who had not shunned Harry but who had not treated him with any real concern had followed over and formally said, "Mr. Potter. As the eldest Weasley brother still within Hogwarts, I would like to thank you for your efforts in saving a member of our family."

Ron, while he hadn't been demeaning, had withdrawn from Harry. And that had been almost worse to the bespeckled boy than if he had started talking badly about him. However, he the young redhead was very embarrassed as he came up to his dormmate and friend. "Er. I wanted to say, 'Sorry.' I know I've been a bit of a berk. Even though I knew it wasn't you I haven't been a good friend. I didn't hold up and that's on me."

Harry, who knew exactly what Ron was talking about, was just relieved. "I guess it's okay this time." He smirked a little, "Do it again and I'll get Fred and George to prank you back to nappies as in 'you'll need nappies not to mess yourself'."

Ron sheepishly nodded and worriedly looked over at the twins who were making the rounds of the Gryffindor table.

Harry supposed that being twelve was enough pressure without all of the red of their housemates looking at you wish suspicion. He knew – he had borne the brunt of it. And without Hermione, who had been the force which kept the two strong, Harry couldn't really blame Ron. And so he accepted the apology which most purebloods would have rejected.

Besides, he figured that at least the Weasleys (including Ron) were publically supportive or apologetic rather than saying nothing like the rest of Gryffindor seemed to be doing. Harry wasn't feeling very generous. He'd wait and see if anyone else said anything.

Ginny just quietly sat with the other first years, seemingly too embarrassed to come up and say anything herself. But Harry had talked to her right after the incident so that was fine with him.

When the students had gathered, Dumbledore made his announcement that exams were cancelled (except OWLs and NEWTs of course). He also mentioned (as Amelia Bones was at the feast) that various Ministry personnel and goblins would be there the next day to visit the Chamber and ensure there were no surprises.

Finally, he announced that the students who had been petrified would be joining them shortly.

Harry felt a vast amount of relief when Hermione rushed in along with the other students from the infirmary. Hogwarts without Hermione wasn't normal and Harry craved normal.

As expected, she was talking at a mile a minute and it took considerable effort to get her to eat She was vastly disappointed to hear exams had been cancelled.

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, sat in the rafters of the Great Hall, watching over the feast below. He considered what was required in this world.

While he often helped to overcome Voldemort early in most worlds, he also realized that he had to allow for growth for the people who lived in those worlds. If he just fixed everything, those who lived in the worlds he visited would never learn to do for themselves.

In this world, he had taken the place of Fawkes in the drama in the Chamber. It had been necessary. But how much should he do?

If he let things play out as "normal" then there would be struggle and many would die. But, in the end, those remaining would be stronger for it.

Finally, he made a decision. He would interfere a little bit more. But he would let them solve the rest for themselves.

And so, when the rest of Hogwarts had fallen asleep, the Traveler made his way to Gryffindor tower. He looked around and transformed outside of the second-year dorms. He pulled his wand and cast a sleep spell through the door – he would ensure everyone … and every_thing_ … stayed asleep.

He stole into the room. Moving to Harry's bed, he pushed the curtains back and cast Finite on the boy's scar. And, as it had in many universes, the scar let out mess of junk and a dark residue. He vanished the mess and cast a cleaning charm.

He felt for any change and noted that nothing was pulling him on. And so he went onto the next item on his list. He smirked at the "pet rat" which lay on Ron Weasley's bed.

Looking around, he searched for what he needed. He finally spied something: Several sheets of parchment that one of the students had thrown away in the rubbish. He wordlessly accio'ed the pieces and noted that it was Neville's rubbish.

Shrugging, he calmly transfigured the sheets into a cage and then walked over and picked up the ugly rat. Smirking at it, he placed it in the cage and then charmed the cage unbreakable. He put a "password" type enchantment on it – a trained Auror would be able to dispel it but most wizards would not.

He summoned a piece of parchment from Harry's supplies and wrote a note. Finally, he transformed back and flamed out.

Arriving in Amelia's office, he placed the parchment (sealed) on the desk along with the cage. He smirked as he ensured that the room would only allow Amelia to enter it before the spell dissipated.

He once again paused and felt for any pull and there was none.

He sat down and sighed. What should his next step be? He could gather the horcruxes. He could write a note for the local Dumbledore – this one seemed to be one of the passive ones but not Machiavellian.

The local Weasleys didn't seem to be giving off the "evil" vibe – but Ron seemed a bit more nervous than his own – he hadn't stood up as most Ron Weasley's did in the face of House disapproval. Say what you would about Ron Weasley – normally he didn't really care about what people thought (except about the matter of being poor, which bothered him greatly).

Harry felt no great drive to gather the horcruxes and so he decided to watch and see what moved him to act.

* * *

Early the next morning, Amelia Bones traveled to the Ministry to arrange for witnesses to go with Harry Potter and the goblins to look at the basilisk.

She noted, however, that a couple of her Aurors seemed to be trying to enter her office. "What's going on?"

Kingley Shacklebolt replied, "I was trying to leave a report on your desk but your office seemed to be warded."

Amelia looked at the door curiously. She reached out and turned the knob. The door opened for her easily. She was about to enter when Kingsley and Robards prevented her. "There might be a trap – set to go off when you arrived."

She rolled her eyes but allowed the Aurors to clear the room. They found nothing – except a cage sitting on the desk with a rat in it.

"Director? You can come in. I think I found the reason for the ward," the experienced Auror called out.

Amelia entered the room and saw the two Aurors checking on the cage on the desk. "What is it?"

"There's an old rat and a letter."

Amelia nodded. She went over and, after checking that there were no curses, opened the parchment. Her eyes widened as she read it.

_Dear Madam Bones;_

_Hello! My name is Peter Pettigrew. I am currently visiting your office in the form of my illegal animagus form, that of an old fat rat. The cage can only be opened by an Auror, much like the cells here in the Ministry – same spell, or so I've been told._

_I have been hiding out in a pureblood home around small boys and one young girl._

_If you force me to change back using the animagus reversal spell, you will find my Dark Mark on the inner left portion of my forearm. I might also be carrying a certain wand that disappeared the night that my Master disappeared._

_I have been hiding out so that the innocent Sirius Black will not be released and so that I can watch for signs of my Master's return. I framed my old friend by causing that explosion and then cutting off my own finger._

_Lucky for me, the DMLE Director at the time, Barty Crouch Senior, just chucked Sirius into Azkaban without a trial, preventing inconvenient truths from being revealed. Such as that I was the Secret Keeper for the Potters and that Sirius was only a decoy to fool the Death Eaters._

_I might warn you that you shouldn't visit Barty at home – you might see his son, Barty Crouch Junior, whom he has been keeping in his home under an Imperious Curse since Barty's wife traded places using polyjuice right before she died._

_Bertha Jones saw Barty Junior and was obliviated – it might have made her a bit scatterbrained but, hey? Acceptable damage and all that._

_Anyhooos …I probably shouldn't mention that all it would take to get Fudge to back your efforts to get Sirius a trial is to have him spin it that he's getting past mistakes by previous Ministers cleaned up and that this will show him as a real law and order type Minister. It will also make Harry look more favorably on him, seeing as the real traitor, me, will be getting his. Also, he would be seen as supporting a pureblood son (Sirius was not truly disowned and so is legally the head of the Black family even if he was the 'white sheep' of the family – go, go Gryffindor and all that)._

_I wouldn't let him get my old friend Lucius involved, seeing how he was the wizard that recruited me for the Death Eaters and that I might spill that information under Veritaserum. Also, Luscious Lucius thinks that if Black dies his son will inherit – ignoring the fact that Harry Potter, Sirius' godson, is his heir already._

_Anyway, I just wanted to visit! Ta!_

Amelia looked for a long moment at the letter and then at the rat. The rat was now running nervously around the cage as though it knew it was about to be on the barge for the River Styx. She put the letter on her desk and then cast a spell to lock the door and then a couple more to ensure privacy. "Shack, Robards. I have a couple of assignments for you."

* * *

Harry Potter was eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table.

While it had been a late feast, he was a growing boy and he didn't turn down food – unless he was really nervous. Ron and Hermione were nearby. Hermione was trying to force Ron to eat with a few more manners. All was back to normal.

For some reason, he felt really great this morning – far better than a good night's rest would allow. He felt cleaner, even. But he wasn't looking forward to going back down to the chamber that much. He knew it was coming though.

Toward the end of breakfast, Professor McGonagall came by. "Mr. Potter. I am to understand that you will be taking several people down to the Chamber of Secrets this morning?"

"Yes, Professor. They are going to look at the basilisk and make arrangements."

She nodded. "Very well. I would like to go down myself at the same time. As this is a Sunday, I do not have classes."

"Er. That's fine." He paused. "It is kind of dirty though."

Professor McGonagall gave a severe smile. "I am certain that I can handle a bit of dirt." She paused and then said, "I might also suggest allowing Professor Snape to come as well, as he is the head of Slytherin House and it is Slytherin's Chamber."

Harry looked over and saw that the Potions Professor was watching them with a blank look. "I don't know, Professor. Professor Snape doesn't particularly like me and, after dealing with him for two years, I don't particularly like him. I would rather not bring him along to hear him making," Harry paused and changed _snide_ to something else, "_unkind_ comments about me the whole time."

The Deputy Headmistress was taken aback slightly. But as it was said respectfully she had no grounds to upbraid her student for his comment. "I will ensure that he keeps control of himself."

Harry sighed. "Fine. But, please, keep him away from me during the trip down."

She nodded. "Very well."

Hermione, who had been listening in, said, "Do you think it's smart to alienate Professor Snape? He could make it worse during class."

Harry gave her an exasperated look. "It's already the worst class for me. How much worse can he get? I had to fight for my life there. I don't need him to make it even worse for me when I go down there again."

Ron interjected, "Harry's got a point. It's not his job to take Snape down there."

"_Professor_ Snape," Hermione said.

Ron huffed, "Fine. _Professor_ Snape. Anyway, Harry could have just said no."

Hermione huffed herself but had no response for that.

Harry sighed, "Please keep the arguments to a minimum. For my sake. I invited you two because Hermione helped figure it out and Ron is Ginny's sister. But it's already going to be stressful."

The two agreed.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry made his way to the area outside of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Hermione and Ron were waiting with him.

The first to arrive were Amos Diggory, who ran the Magical Creature Department at the Ministry and Madam Bones, who looked distracted but Harry figured that it had nothing to do with him.

Shortly thereafter Professor McGonagall showed up leading the visiting goblins. Harry noted Snape standing back but he didn't care enough to notice any more.

Ragnok greeted him with a, "Mr. Potter."

"Ragnok. Thanks for being here." Harry was trying to be polite.

"It's business. Interesting business. But still business." Ragnok was pretty blasé.

"Of course," Harry nodded.

Ragnok asked, "Where is your sword, Mr. Potter?"

Harry was confused. "What do you mean my sword? It's Gryffindor's sword. I left it with the Headmaster."

Ragnok took on a tone of disapproval. "The sword came to you. As the Magical construct said, it comes to a Gryffindor deemed worthy of it. You were, somehow, deemed worthy."

Harry sighed. "Yeah, well, I can't very well carry it around by the handle. And I don't need to be dodging criminals who think that killing me and taking the sword would be a great idea. Besides, the Sorting Hat said it would come to someone who needed it in defense of Hogwarts. I don't live at Hogwarts during the summer. If I need it again, I'll just get it."

Ragnok considered that. "Very well. But you should invest in a scabbard – or ask the construct for the scabbard that goes with the sword."

Harry shrugged. "I'll do that."

Amelia, who had been standing there looking at her watch, said, "It's 9:00."

Harry nodded. "Okay. It's this way." He started walking to the door.

Professor McGonagall said, "The Headmaster said he would be joining us."

Harry barely paused but continued on, forcing McGonagall and the rest to follow. "That's fine but he's not here. I told Ragnok 9:00. It's 9:00. I will be dealing with Ragnok and Gringotts far longer in my life than I will be a student. I'd rather not cheese off the beings who will be handling my money for the rest of my life, thank you very much."

McGonagall only took on a more pinched look.

Ragnok, though no wizard noticed, took on a small smirk.

As Harry walked up to the sink, Dumbledore himself strolled in a moment later. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to deal with a student on the way."

Harry barely noticed the arrival. "Here it is. Give me a moment to concentrate." He concentrated on the snake and the room heard, "_Abna,_" in a hissing tone.

The witnesses saw the sink separate and open to a tube in the ground. Harry nodded. "That's what I went down."

Ragnok looked down the entrance. "that's quite large enough for travel. Try asking for stairs or a stairway."

Harry did that. As Ragnok had expected, the smooth sides deformed into stairs going down into the depths. The goblins took the lead.

It took quite a few minutes more than just sliding down but eventually the group was at the bottom.

The team of goblins had a word with Ragnok and moved forward. He turned. "It looks unstable due to lack of maintenance. We will wait here until it has been declared safe."

Professor McGonagall looked at the area they were waiting in and said, "It's quite dirty down here." She pulled her wand and was about to cast a vanishing spell when she was interrupted.

Ragnok said firmly, "No magic until it is declared safe!"

The Professor nodded and put her wand away.

Ron kicked some of the bones and sighed.

Hermione, who had been watching everything, asked, "Ron? What's wrong?"

Ron just sighed again.

Harry said, "He's a bit worried about Scabbers. He disappeared last night."

Amelia, who was nearby, asked curiously, "Scabbers?"

"Ron's pet rat. He's had it for a couple of years since his brother Percy gave it to him when he got a new owl when he was made prefect," Harry explained.

"I see." Amelia couched her questions as mild curiosity. "And how long did your brother have the rat?"

Ron considered that. "He found it when I was a baby - Percy had him for years until he got an owl for making prefect. He gave me Scabbers so I'd have a pet."

Professor McGonagall, who was also listening, said, "That's remarkable. Is it a magical rat?"

Ron shrugged and said, "I don't think so, Professor. Just a common brown rat."

Professor McGonagall replied, "Perhaps you should get the rat checked when it turns up. Most rats live only two to three years."

Ron was surprised. "That's weird." He thought a moment and said, "I guess it's magical somehow."

Harry put his hand on Ron's shoulder. "He'll turn up."

Ron nodded and went back to brooding.

One of the goblins came back and nodded to Ragnok. He turned and said, "It's been deemed safe."

Harry nodded and started walking toward the inner chamber. They came across the shed skin. Hermione actually "eeped."

Ragnok asked, "Are you claiming this?"

Harry said, "That's not what I killed. The only thing I can claim is the basilisk."

Ragnok turned to the Headmaster. "Mr. Dumbledore. Would you like to sell this? It would fetch a few Galleons. Not many, as it is old and dried. But a few."

The Headmaster replied, "Yes. It does no good here. Take it and deposit a fair amount into the Hogwarts account."

Ragnok sneered but nodded. Harry noticed. He thought it strange that the Headmaster didn't even ask for a price.

Finally, the arrived at the inner door. Harry repeated his earlier action and the group went through the portal.

They walked down the large area and turned the corner. All could now see the very large snake laid out the chamber.

Harry said with some residue of antagonism toward the beast. "Yeah, that's it."


	3. Back to the Chamber

Harry looked back at those who were following. Hermione, he noticed, was staring at the large carcass with horror. The Ministry personnel were in shock. McGonagall was staring with a pinched look. Snape was blank. And Dumbledore himself looked taken aback.

The goblins started speaking with each other in their own language. After a moment, they moved forward to inspect the beast.

Before anything else was said, the unnamed phoenix appeared once more, this time bringing Hagrid.

Hagrid took one look and said, "Tha's what got me wand snapped?"

Amelia asked curiously, "What do you mean?"

"Back fifty years ago, I was accused by Tom Riddle of being the cause of Myrtle being dead. They snapped me wand but 'cause my pet was an Acromantula and there were no bite marks on Myrtle, I wasn't charged. But I wadn't cleared. Tha's why Fudge sent me to Azkaban – cause it was happening again."

Harry snorted. "Yeah, Tom was trying to throw off suspicion because he was the actual killer. It was the beginning of his career as Voldemort."

Amelia looked at the basilisk and back to Hagrid. "I will investigate. With the evidence, we should be able to get your name cleared."

Hagrid said with a hitch in his voice. "I'd 'preciate tha'."

Ragnok came back over as his people continued working. "We will have an offer soon. There is remarkably little damage. With the eyes destroyed but the eyestalks intact, there should be great value to this."

Dumbledore and Snape were speaking in the back, Harry idly noted as he acknowledged Ragnok. Soon Dumbledore strode forward. "Harry? I would like to make a request. With so much here, perhaps you could ask them to set aside a few vials of venom and some of the smaller fangs. Such ingredients might allow great strides in potions research."

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron to see there reaction. Ron just was listening in. Hermione had that 'research enthusiasm' going on.

He looked at the Headmaster. "I'm surprised that you will have time to do any research considering how much of your time is taken with the jobs you already have."

"Oh, no, my dear boy. I would give the items to Severus to work with." Dumbledore was the image of sincerity.

Harry looked at the Headmaster and then finally replied, "No."

The Headmaster was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

Harry took on a determined look. "I said, 'No.' If Professor Snape wants to play around with basilisk venom, he can approach the goblins just like anyone else will have to once they acquire it." He turned to Ragnok. "How much loss is he asking me to take?"

Ragnok considered that. "A few vials and the smaller fangs might fetch you a thousand Galleons."

Harry thanked the goblin. "There. I see no reason to spend my money to assist a man with whom I share no regard."

"Professor Snape is a valuable member of Hogwarts' staff. He has my complete trust." Dumbledore was attempting to sound as though what he was saying was completely reasonable.

"And that's great. But this has nothing to do with you attempting to give him the products of my efforts." Harry was becoming annoyed. "I have been shunned and treated poorly since the incidents began, as though I was the cause of the students being under threat. No staff member has assisted in calming the situation. _Professor_ Snape has made my potions education extremely unpleasant. I have no trust for the man. I have no love for the man. I have no respect for the man. I had to confront that beast because a fellow student was in danger – even though it is not my job. I will not go out of my way to make his personal interests any more pleasant or easy."

Snape, who had been standing back, sneered and said, "There is Perfect Potter, thinking everyone is beneath him."

Harry turned and yelled, "_You, Sir, are here as a courtesy_!" Those watching (save the goblins) were taken aback as a small aura appeared around the boy. "Professor McGonall! I ask that you keep your co-worker from making his comments as I requested before allowing him to come!"

Suddenly the unnamed phoenix, which had perched nearby on one of the statues, started singing a calming song. Harry, who had been already stressed due to coming back to this place, felt him anger start to ebb away.

After a long moment and once the song ended everyone stepped back.

Dumbledore, a little shaken at the spectacle, said, "I will speak to Severus about his attitude toward you. But there will be need for at least a single vial of venom. I suspect that there are things that will need to be destroyed before Tom is finally defeated and the venom is the best way."

Harry considered that. "Ragnok, can you deal with that? I prefer not to have any direct involvement with whatever he is talking about. I'm twelve and the adults should be handling that."

Ragnok nodded. "I will speak with him about it and get it resolved. I'll even only charge him a modest fee for my time."

Harry cracked a small grin at that. "Yes. Your time is, after all, valuable."

The Staff were looking very disagreeable at the exchange. Hermione looked horrified. Ron was just amazed. The Ministry staff were looking a bit shocked as well.

Ragnok went over to the fang that was lying in the middle of the Chamber, separate from the beast. "And this is the fang …"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, that's the one that went in my arm and the one I used to stab the diary."

Snape, having gathered himself, scoffed. "That's a lie. If you had been bitten you would be dead."

Before anyone else could comment, the phoenix flamed over to the sallow man, grabbed onto the back of his robes, and flamed out.

Severus Snape suddenly found himself above the Black Lake on Hogwarts grounds. He felt the force holding him let go. He screamed a little as he fell the fifteen feet into the water.

Several Hogwarts students who were hanging out on the grounds watched this with some shock. One of them started rushing back to Hogwarts to spread the information.

Those remaining in the Chamber were someone shocked at the disappearance of the disagreeable man so suddenly. They were still standing there when the phoenix flamed back in and lit upon the statute it had been sitting on.

Its song was not quite the same. Harry, listening, got the distinct impression of laughter in the phoenix's song.

Harry called out, "Thanks!"

The phoenix trilled in response.

Dumbledore spoke in disapproval, "Harry! You cannot just have people kidnapped if they are unkind to you."

Harry was amazed. "I did nothing! That phoenix acted – it had nothing to do with me."

Dumbledore didn't appear to be listening. "Kidnapping is a very …." Dumbledore was, himself, interrupted when the phoenix repeated the actions it had taken with Snape and flashed over, grabbed the Headmaster by the back of the robes, and flashed out.

Dumbledore was treated to the sight of the Black Lake.

Severus Snape and the students who were helping him out of the lake were treated to the sight of the Headmaster dropping into the Lake nearby.

The phoenix flashed away and made a stop in the owlery. After trilling at a white owl for a moment, the phoenix flew over and, lightly grabbing the owl, flashed away.

* * *

Those in the Chamber were astonished when the phoenix flashed back into the chamber over the statute.

The white owl looked around and, seeing her wizard, flew over.

"Hedwig!" Harry's voice was full of relief and love.

The watching witches and wizards left were treated to the site of Harry Potter greeting his familiar. Once could see the rest of the stress he was showing disappear at the presence of his oldest friend.

Severus Snape was torn between two emotions as he helped Albus Dumbledore from the Black Lake. He was torn between outrage at how he had been treated by that infernal bird, and amusement at the same thing happening to the Headmaster.

Severus Snape was not a nice wizard.

Amelia Bones noted that the phoenix seemed to be showing great intelligence. And so she walked over and said, "Might you take me to where you put those other two? Just to make certain that they are not injured?"

The phoenix trilled and flew over. Amelia reached out her arm and the phoenix grabbed it and flashed away.

Amelia landed on the shore of the Black Lake and was treated to the sight of the two bedraggled wizards being assisted away from the Black Lake. "Good enough."

The phoenix, who hadn't let go, immediately flashed her back.

Hermione, who had been appalled at what was happening, asked, "Did you find them?"

Amelia chuckled and replied, "I saw them. They were being assisted out of the Lake by several students."

McGonagall and Hagrid had looks of horror. Amos Diggory had a surprised look.

Ron and Harry, along with the goblins present, all laughed.

Hermione cried out, "Harry! Ron!" in protest.

Harry said with a grin, "Hey! I was feeling really stressed about coming back here. Suddenly, I'm feeling a lot less stressed. And like I told the Headmaster, I didn't ask them to be taken away – the phoenix acted on its own."

Hermione hmphed and looked in disagreement at the bird that was preening itself as though it was completely innocent.

The goblins had finished looking over the carcass. One came over and spoke to Ragnok. Ragnok turned and said, "Do you know where the beast's nest was?"

Harry nodded and called out, "_Speak to me, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_"

Those present watched in amazement as the large statute's mouth opened and a passageway was revealed. The goblins quickly moved to inspect the lair, one pausing to put a large rock at the hinge so it couldn't close.

The goblins worked quickly to determine if there was anything else of value. Operating on the basis of what was already said, any more random parts of snake would be paid for and the funds placed in the Hogwarts accounts.

The goblins did find a hidden cache of items and some gold. Gringotts was founded years after Hogwarts was founded and so there were no banks to store treasure during the Founders' time. The goblins were feeling rather triumphant upon locating the valuables.

With Professor McGonagall's agreement, the items were sent to the Hogwarts' vaults.

Harry, as an aside, said, "You might want to suggest to the Headmaster that the brooms could be replaced. Oh, and now he has the funds to buy more basilisk parts if he wants."

McGonagall had a pinched face as she agreed. She did not feel kindly about Harry's disdain for releasing basilisk parts without recompense.

Harry didn't really care.

Since the incident with the basilisk, a lot of his uncertainty seemed to wither away. He was not yet aware of why; because of his tendency to hide his scar, no one had yet noticed the difference.

Finally Ragnok and Harry spoke about what he would get for the carcass. Given a choice between having Gringotts render it and sell if for him for a commission and outright selling it to Gringotts, allowing them to read whatever profits, he chose to outright sell it.

It was, perhaps, less money, but the meat would need to age before it was at its optimum condition and he did not want the hassle of people trying to get items from him. Amelia Bones agreed to help negotiate and, in the end, they got a fair price – a large price.

Amelia also agreed to take a portion and provide recompense to the victims. She dissuaded Harry from giving most of it away. While she agreed that the victims deserved some compensation, she didn't agree that it was his complete responsibility.

However, as public relations it would be valuable. Amelia did finagle a small amount of funds for some equipment that the DMLE needed. As this was Harry volunteering rather than her asking she didn't feel too guilty about it. She would include the notice about the donation along with the press release about the resolution of the situation.

They finally returned to the waiting group and the goblins had wrapped everything they were taking in rope – they would transport it all at once.

Most of the goblins portkeyed ahead to ensure the arrival point was clear and the remaining one traveled with the carcass. Hagrid was taken away by the phoenix. The rest of the Ministry and Hogwarts people left up the long stairway.

* * *

When the reached the bathroom and the entrance was closed, Amelia asked, "Mr. Potter? Did you see the healer after your confrontation with the basilisk?"

Minerva was taken aback. She hadn't even considered that. Hermione was also horrified. Ron didn't really react – as far as he could see Harry was fine. Harry agreed with Ron. "I'm fine. I was all healed up by the phoenix that helped me."

Amelia disagreed. "That may be, but it would be best to allow her to check. I will go with you to ensure it is done."

Professor McGonagall said, "I will take care of it. He is my student."

Amelia replied, "That may be, but last night no one at Hogwarts seemed to consider it. As Child Welfare falls under my department, I will ensure that the needed steps are taken."

"We will both take him, then." McGonagall had that pinched face again.

Harry turned to his friends and said, "I'll see you guys in a bit."

Hermione said, "We'll see you at lunch." Ron became brighter at the mention of food.

Harry, with some annoyance, traveled to the infirmary, the two witches following. When he arrived, he found the Hospital matron in her office.

"Mr. Potter. What seems to be the problem?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

He sighed. "After my encounter with the basilisk last night, I didn't come to the hospital wing. Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall told me I had to come and get checked out."

She nodded and pointed him to a bed. He lay down and she started performing diagnostic spells on him. Madam Bones, watching, said, "He was bitten by the basilisk though it was treated by phoenix tears."

Madam Pomfrey was horrified and cast a few more spells. "Take off your robes and let me see the location."

Harry did so, grumbling to himself, and allowed her to poke and prod away. In the end, she could find no negative effects. "Well, Mr. Potter, it appears that whatever traces of the basilisk venom that may be left have been negated by the phoenix tears. You appear to be just fine." She cast a few more spells. "I do note that there seems to be a change from the last time you were here."

Harry was curious. "A change?"

Madam Pomfrey nodded. She looked at the boy's face curiously and reached down and brushed his hair aside. She was a little startled. For as long as he had been her patient, the scar from his childhood had presented as a heavy red line, as though it had barely healed. There had always been a trace of magic within it which had refused to be released.

Now, however, the scar presented as a light white line, fully healed, as though it was a scar that any child might have from childhood.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it appears that whatever happened has purged whatever prevented the scar upon your forehead from healing properly. The scar is now extremely faint and has no trace of any foreign magic."

Harry visibly flinched. "It's gone?"

Madam Pomfrey said, "No. Now it appears as an old scar." She retrieved a mirror. "Look."

Harry looked into the mirror and carefully looked at his forehead. A blissful smile came over his face and he could barely contain his glee. "That's absolutely great!"

Madam Bones and Professor McGonagall were just as surprised. Minerva decided she needed to alert the Headmaster.

"Well, then. You seem to be fine. You are free to go. Come back if there is any more change to your scar."

Harry jumped up and hurriedly straightened his robes. "Thanks, Madam Pomfrey! Will do!" He then rushed out of the infirmary to find his friends and tell them the news.

* * *

Harry rushed all the way to Gryffindor tower. He didn't see Hermione or Ron in the common room. He rushed up to the dorm. Neville was there gathering some books. "Hey, Neville. You see Ron and Hermione?"

Neville replied, "Er. No. Sorry. I was in the greenhouses. I just finished washing up."

"That's okay. I'll see them at lunch." Harry rushed into the bathroom. Neville was a bit taken aback. As long as he had known Harry, he had never seen his fellow Gryffindor so happy.

Harry went up to the sink and retrieved the comb he normally used to hide his scar. Putting it under the water to make it a little wet, Harry then started combing his hair straight back, allowing his forehead to be seen by anyone who looked. He was almost gleeful that he now looked a bit different.

Harry took one more look in the mirror and rushed out. He was going to the Great Hall and wait for his friends there.

* * *

Harry grinned as he saw Ron and Hermione come in. It was obvious that Hermione had dragged Ron to the Library – he recognized the expression.

The two saw Harry and came over. As it was toward lunch, Ron didn't actually have to be dragged.

"Harry! What did Madam Pomfrey say?" Hermione asked as she stowed her bag below where she was going to sit.

"She said I was fine," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione sat down and looked at him. "Why are you so cheerful?"

Harry actually laughed. "Hermione? I absolutely love you!"

Hermione actually blushed at that. "What's so funny?"

Ron looked and it even took him a moment to notice – and he was conscious about these things. "Harry! Your scar! It's almost gone!"

Harry nodded with a wide grin. "Somehow whatever happened caused the scar to go away. I didn't even notice this morning. That's why I love you, Hermione. You didn't even notice – which means you don't just see the scar when you talk to me." He turned to Ron. "You did pretty good too."

Nearby students who overheard began talking about it and staring over at the boy-who-lived. Harry almost militantly either ignored them or pointedly looked at them so they could get a good look at his almost completely clean forehead.

Hermione tried to badger Harry for details but even he didn't know much beyond the fact that it was almost healed.

The Great Hall seemed to buzzing about the lack of scar. Finally, Draco Malfoy followed by his goons sauntered over.

Smirking he said, "Well, Potter, without that scar you've got nothing to make you special. Just think of all those disappointed fans."

Ron had just started to get angry when he was interrupted by something that surprised him – and everyone else around. Harry laughed in Draco's face. "You think I liked having that scar?" Harry's tone was derisive. "You think I liked having something so obvious that reminded me that my parents were murdered and I somehow survived? I'm actually _overjoyed_. Unlike you, I have no fetish for flaunting myself" Harry chuckled again. "Thank _Merlin_ I met you before I was sorted."

Draco looked a little upset that this confrontation was not going the way he had planned. Even Snape, who appeared to have cleaned up, seemed curious as to the interaction. "Oh and why's that, Potter?" Draco said snidely.

"The Hat tried to put me into Slytherin but I begged it not to send me there because I wanted nothing to do with _you_. And so I wanted to thank you for alerting me beforehand what you were like."

Oliver Wood, who was eating nearby, almost choked. "You were almost put into Slytherin?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah. But Draco being there convinced me not to let the Hat put me there."

Oliver considered that. "Thanks, Malfoy. Considering how good he is on a broom, having Potter as the Slytherin Seeker would have been a _nightmare_. So – thanks!"

Several Gryffindors and other students nearby laughed. None of Slytherins who overheard, however, were laughing. As a matter of fact, several were looking at Malfoy with a bit of active dislike.

Draco looked at the laughing students and stomped off in a high dudgeon.

Ron looked at Harry. "You were almost Slytherin?"

Harry looked at the mildly horrified Ron. "Yes, Ron. But the Sorting Hat said you had to be a true Gryffindor to pull the Sword from the Hat. Considering I did that last night, you don't have to worry about Slytherin cooties." Harry was grinning at his friend when he said this.

Several students listening laughed at this. Ron just considered that for a moment and then said, "Yeah. All right, then." He then went back to eating. Harry just shook his head.


	4. The Rest of the Year

During the time that NEWTs and OWLs were taken, the students of the other years mostly got homework assigned with only a very small amount of practices. Hermione was astonished that Harry started to get to work on these immediately.

Ron was a bit horrified. "We have all summer for that!" Hermione, however, was all for it.

Harry's reply was, "I already have enough issues dealing with my relatives. The more I can do before I go home the better."

Harry had started working through his Potions homework. While Snape was still a right wanker, apparently the Headmaster had made good on his promise to talk to the man.

Harry was actually a little surprised that he hadn't been called to the Headmaster's office about the Chamber or his scar or whatever else the Headmaster might be having issues with.

But he was perfectly happy accepting that.

Harry also noted that the unnamed phoenix seemed to appear and disappear at random. At first, he thought it was trying to become his familiar, like Hedwig. But, except for what was happening surrounding the Chamber of Secrets, the phoenix didn't pay much more attention to him or anyone else in particular.

The phoenix did seem to take advantage of the hospitality of students who were complimentary of what happened to Snape and Dumbledore.

One thing that had strained his sense of incredulity was that the phoenix had actually _pranked_ the twins. Somehow, the phoenix had appeared during a meal at Gryffindor and, using its talons and distraction, poured a vial into their drinks. Harry had considered saying something but he decided he would watch and see what happened. All that most students saw was the phoenix flashing around the twins willy-nilly as they tried to compliment it on its actions vis-à-vis to two professors. In one of the flashes, Harry noted the liquid dripping into the cups – everyone else was looking at the twins and their reactions. The phoenix had then landed on the table and took a drink from a different cup. The twins took their own cups in a toast and drank them down.

Suddenly, the twins' hair turned green and silver striped. The twins, at first, wondered why there was laughter – and then they saw each other.

After a moment of consternation, they stood and bowed and claimed that it must be a Slytherin phoenix. The bird just flew around singing – and the song sounded suspiciously like laughter.

The twins had thereafter devoted their time to trying to prank the phoenix back but it seemed too sly to be caught. Ginny, Harry noted, was very amused by it all. It was all in good fun and it was good seeing her able to not brood.

Another person whom the phoenix seemed to like was a young girl in Ravenclaw. The first year was apparently a friend of Ginny's. One day, the phoenix appeared next to the girl and sung to her. After allowing her to pet it, it moved in a way that caused the girl to follow.

As though cajoling her, it led her over to the Gryffindor table next to Ginny and then waited. The two girls greeted each other, began talking, and Luna was now sitting at the Gryffindor table during meals.

* * *

Harry was actually planning on taking the morning off (it was Saturday, two weeks after the chamber and a week before Hogwarts went home) and flying when he had an unexpected visitor.

Professor McGonagall walked up to him while he was eating breakfast. "Mr. Potter. I need to see you immediately once you finish eating. Please meet me in my office."

He was a bit confused but he answered, "Yes, Professor. I will be there shortly."

She nodded and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione asked, "Why would Professor McGonagall need to see you?"

Harry shrugged. "Don't know. I'll find out when I get there." He quickly finished and went off to the Deputy's office. He arrived and knocked on the door.

"Enter." He came in and immediately noticed that there were others in the room: Percy Weasley and Madam Bones.

"Hello. I was asked to come." Harry was trying to be polite.

Madam Bones said, "Yes, Mr. Potter. There is an unexpected trial this morning at the Ministry. While Mr. Weasley here will be called as a witness, you will be a spectator as it has something to do with you."

Harry was confused. "How is that?" He looked at Percy. "What's this about?"

Percy replied, "I don't know. I was just told that I would be called as a witness. My father was told why but I know nothing else."

Harry shrugged. "Alright. How long will it take?"

Amelia had a small smile and said, "It depends on the Wizengamot. They sometimes take time and sometimes act quickly."

* * *

The three flooed to the Ministry. Harry and Percy had their wands checked and then Madam Bones led them to the lift. It let off deep within the Ministry. Madam Bones motioned to two people waiting. Both were in red robes but one looked pretty young. "Mr. Potter, this is Auror Trainee Tonks and she will be sitting with you. As it also involved her family, she is not involved with the trial but will witness as well."

Harry nodded. "Er. Hello."

"Wotcher! I'm Tonks. I guess I'll be with you." The young woman was pretty cheerful.

Tonks started leading Harry into the large chambers. "You know what this is about?"

Tonks shook her head. "Nope! I was just told that it has to do with family. All I was told was that it was a member of the family and my da' was going to be the advocate for the defense."

Harry looked around at the large room. There were a few rows of seats where quite a number of older witches and wizards in purple robes were sitting. Harry noticed that the Minister was in a much fancier chair. Dumbledore was also present and wearing purple robes like the rest, though his seemed more … flamboyant.

Finally, Madam Bones went to a chair obviously meant for her. She was in robes that were similar to those of the others but hers were black. She nodded to Dumbledore.

He called the room to order.

"Oyez. Oyez. Oyez. This extraordinary meeting of the Wizengamot is called to order. We have an unexpected trial." He paused and turned to the Minister, who stood.

"Good morning. It recently came to light that there was a wizard sent to Azkaban during the conflict with You-Know-Who who was accused of being a follower – but there was no trial to verify this. And although I don't know how such a thing could have happened, this wizard will now be brought forward for trial."

There were mutters of protest over the idea of someone being sent to Azkaban without a trial.

"Now, I am certain that the name of the prisoner will cause you to assume he's guilty – but I ask that you listen to the evidence." The Minister sat down.

Amelia Bones called out, "Bring the prisoner before the Wizengamot!"

The room was witness to the aurors leading in a slovely looking man. There were gasps.

Tonks, next to him, said, "Cor Blimey! That's Sirius Black!"

Harry asked quietly "Who's Sirius Black?"

She turned her face to him. "He's my mum's cousin. He also was known to be the man who betrayed your family to you-know-who."

Harry was suddenly a lot more interested.

Madam Bones said, "You are Sirius Black, former Auror, late of Azkaban?"

It took a moment but the man said, "Yes."

The man nearby Sirius said, "Ted Tonks, Advocate for the defense."

Bones the added, "There are also more witnesses, although one hasn't been told why he is here." She looked up at Percy who was riveted. "You are Pervival Weasley of the Burrow in Ottery St Catchpole in Devon?"

Percy replied, "Yes, Madam Bones."

She looked at an Auror who was waiting in the back. "Auror Robards. You have the other witness prepared?"

"Yes, Madam Bones."

"Very well." Amelia looked at the prisoner. "Sirius Black. You are accused of conspiring to Murder James and Lily Potter and killing twelve muggles before you were captured. How do you plead?"

The man's voice was a bit stronger when he said, "Not guilty." There were cries of protest and Dumbledore had to get the room to shut up.

"Very well. For the first piece of evidence, I should probably bring forth the reason why the lack of trial came to light." She motioned to the Auror in the back and he nodded. Shortly thereafter, a tall black man, also in Auror robes, came in carrying a cage. He set it on a table that was before the Wizengamot. Harry gasped when he recognized Scabbers.

That was nothing to the sound that Sirius Black let out. The entire room heard the hate-filled word, "_Peter_!"

Madam Bones admonished him. "Mr. Black! Control yourself!" When he had settled down, she continued. "Two weeks ago I came into my office to find my office warded against intrusion save for my magical signature. Once that was cleared, two Aurors inspected the office and found this cage on my desk with a letter. The letter was, while significant, utterly useless as evidence. But it did lead to an investigation."

She addressed Percy. "Mr. Weasley. Do you recognize this rat?"

Percy sounded confused as he said, "Yes. That's our old rat, Scabbers. He disappeared from Hogwarts two weeks ago."

"When did you come into possession of the rat?"

Percy thought about it. "I found it in our garden about eleven years ago."

"I see. And what markings indicate that this is your rat?"

"Well, I had him for several years before I gave him to my brother after I got an owl. Also, he has a paw missing."

"Didn't you find it strange that it lived so many years?"

Percy answered, "Not really. It wasn't something I thought about."

Amelia addressed the Wizengamot. "In checking several books, I found that rats normally live two or three years – four maximum. I overheard a comment the day I got this rat that indicated that it was, indeed, the rat that had been living in a wizard home around small children. I also checked a theory as to why."

Madam Bones casually stunned the rat, which caused a murmur in the room. She motioned to Kingsley who opened the cage and put the rat on the floor. "Auror Shacklebolt. If you would be so kind as to perform the Animagus reversal spell."

The Auror pulled his wand and cast a spell. The Wizengamot was horrified to see that the rat immediately changed over to a unconscious, unkempt man who was now lying on the floor.

"Chief Warlock? Do you recognize this man?"

Dumbledore was a bit astonished. "That is Peter Pettigrew – which is a surprise. I, as well as everyone else, assumed he had been blown up."

"Thank you. When we did this spell after having received the rat, a few items were found on him. One was his own wand. Also found was this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag with another wand. "Does anyone recognize this wand?"

Dumbledore answered with a bit more active dislike. "I do. That is the wand that was carried by Voldemort, sold to him as a student when he turned eleven."

"And why do you recognize this wand?" she asked gently.

Dumbledore sighed. "It is one of two wands that were made with tail feathers from my companion Fawkes. Garrick Ollivander informed me when it was bought and described the student. I thereafter took particular note of it."

The Wizengamot was looking at the wand with some horror. Harry felt righteous anger.

"One other item from the note received with Mr. Pettigrew: Please raise Mr. Pettigrew's sleeve."

Kingsley did so and the entire Wizengamot saw the Dark Mark on his arm.

There was a bunch of whispering again. One elderly voice said, "It doesn't prove anything. He could have been forced to take it."

Dumbledore got the crowd under control again. Madam Bones said, "Regardless of that, this wizard has been hiding out among small children for years. Under these circumstances, Veritaserum is warranted."

There weren't any real objections. Even the Dark families knew that a wizard doing anything to Pureblood boys would be considered worse than a murderer.

Pettigrew was enervated and despite his protests, he was dosed.

The result was a mixed bag: They were relieved that the man before them wasn't a pervert – he hadn't done anything other than hide. But they were horrified to find out that everything they had though Sirius Black had done was done by this man.

Peter Pettigrew was promptly convicted in a hasty trial and he was forced to transform back into his animagus form for transport.

When he was taken out, Minister Fudge stood up. "It's obvious that Mr. Black is innocent. Does anyone object to that statement?" There were no objections. "Before we move onto other matters, including compensation, I believe that there is someone here who would like to say hello to the former defendant." He looked up to the gallery and said, "Mr. Potter. I do believe you might want to come and say hello to your Godfather."

Harry was floored. Although he tried to maintain the confidence that he had felt over the last week, he was still a twelve year old orphan who had just been given back a family member. He was ecstatic and, after greeting Sirius and hugging him, he thanked the Minister, Madam Bones, and the Wizengamot.

Fudge was smiling. Anyone who knew him would admit that it was likely because he had just guaranteed his approval ratings when word of this got out. But still, it was a heartwarming scene. "If you could help him to the seats over there, Mr. Potter, there is another matter at hand."

Harry helped Sirius over to the seats indicated and Madam Bones called the Aurors to bring in the next two wizards. The Wizengamot was horrified by the presence of Barty Crouch Junior along with Barty Crouch Senior – both in chains.

The details of how Crouch had gotten his son out of Azkaban came out. The true crime, however, was having been guilty of performing an unforgivable for the last several years. Crouch Senior was going to Azkaban with his son.

Minister Fudge spoke again. "Prisoner Crouch was the DMLE Director who threw Mr. Black into Azkaban without a trial. And while there is more than enough blame to go around, it is obvious that he was the primary cause. I hereby propose that Crouch's estate be fined for ninety percent of its value and that these proceeds be given over to Sirius Black as direct compensation for what Crouch put the man through."

It was argued for a short time but most were in agreement. Madam Bones was relieved – there would be no need to take even more from the DMLE to pay out to Black.

Sirius found himself the owner of quite a few Galleons, the Crouch home – and a House Elf named Winky. It was almost ironic in that, legally, the closest relatives to Crouch were actually the Blacks. Sirius, in the end, paid himself.

Sirius was sent off to St. Mungos to recover and Harry was sent back to Hogwarts an extremely happy boy.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was bored. He, like most students, was just waiting for the term to end. With his minions following, he went out to see if he could find a Gryffindor to terrorize.

He came across just the person: Neville Longbottom.

"Oh, look! It's the squib trying to learn to be a real wizard!" Crabbe and Goyle, behind him, laughed darkly. "I just learned a new jinx. Let's have a little target practice."

Neville Longbottom did not look happy. However, that changed suddenly: The phoenix that had been hanging about suddenly flamed in and grabbed Draco Malfoy. Neville, Crabbe and Goyle were all astonished. Professor Snape, who had heard the tell-tale sound of the crackling, came around the corner and said, "What is going on?"

Neville said, "I don't know. That phoenix just flamed away with Malfoy."

Snape paused and put his fingers to his nose and said with resignation, "Crabbe. Goyle. Go help Mr. Malfoy out of the Black Lake." The two were shocked. The Potions Master said harshly, "Now!"

He was about to turn back to Neville and upbraid him – no one said he had to be nice to Longbottom, when something happened to take the target away.

That blasted phoenix flamed back in, grabbed Longbottom, and flamed away.

Neville looked at where he had just arrived. He had never been here before. He felt the phoenix let go. Suddenly a voice behind him spoke. "Neville Longbottom. I was expecting you almost two years ago."

Neville whirled around and saw the man who spoke. He had never met him but had heard descriptions: Neville was standing before Garrick Ollivander.


	5. Neville's Trip to Diagon Alley

Neville was pretty nervous. "I don't know why I was brought. I have a wand – it was my father's."

Ollivander nodded. "And how as that worked for you?"

Neville thought about it. "I think that I just don't have enough magic to get the spells right."

Ollivander tuted at him. "Mr. Longbottom, the wand chooses the wizard. You will never get as good a result with someone else's wand as you would your own. Bring out your father's wand."

Neville pulled the wand out of his pocket. Ollivander took the wand and carefully inspected it. After a long moment he tried to cast a spell with it.

"This wand is full of anger and defiance. I would assume that it was present when your father defied those who attacked him. It will _not_ work fully for any other than for who held it at that time. You will need your own wand."

Neville considered that. "Okay, then. But I don't have the funds on me. I will have to contact my grandmother."

Suddenly, the phoenix that had brought Neville there cried out and then flamed away. Ollivander looked at the empty spot curiously and then turned back to Neville. "Your family has been buying wands at Ollivanders for generations. I am certain that you will honor the debt. Come now. Let us find your wand – or perhaps I should say, let us allow the wand to find you."

Ollivander was testing wands with Neville when the phoenix showed back up and dropped a pouch on the counter and then settled on the chair in the shop.

Ollivander reached for the pouch and opened it. He looked inside curiously and then reached in. He pulled a small piece of parchment from the pouch and then poured the rest of the contents onto the counter.

The number of Galleons far exceeded the amount needed for Neville to get his wand. And so he read the parchment. His eyebrows rose.

"Mr. Longbottom, you will not need to contact your grandmother to pay for you wand – it is paid for. Let us finish this."

It took a short time but Neville found his wand: 13 inches, cherry, with a unicorn hair core.

Ollivander handed the box with the wand over to Neville. He picked up the small slip of parchment and read it again. "Do you know Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Rubeus Hagrid, Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger?"

Neville responded, "Yes. Well, I know most of them. Luna Lovegood is Ginny Weasley's friend."

Ollivander nodded. "Wait here."

He went in the back and then returned with several small boxes. He put them onto the desk. He then reached under the counter and retrieved some parchment, a quill and some ink. He wrote three different noted and sealed them. "Please deliver these to those addressed." He then wrote three different names on another piece of parchment and separated them into different pieces. He attached these to different boxes with sticking charms. "These three should be delivered to those addressed."

He pulled the last box to Neville and said, "Open this."

Neville did so saw what was inside: There was an inexpensive wand holster and items needed to care for a wand. "A properly maintained wand is a healthy and happy wand. I expect you to use these items. Whatever agent that is behind that phoenix has taken steps to ensure your success. I do not expect you to shun such assistance."

Neville replied, "Yes. I'll do that." He paused. "You have a bag or something to carry the boxes to deliver them?"

Ollivander looked below his counter and came up with another piece of parchment which he transfigured into a bag. The items for him to deliver fit into it. "That will last only a short time so empty it as soon as possible."

Neville nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Ollivander. I will deliver the other items and messages as soon as I get back to Hogwarts."

Ollivander nodded. The phoenix, which had been waiting patiently, flapped over and grabbed Neville once more and flamed him away.

Neville appeared at Hogwarts during the Lunch meal. He immediately noted that it seemed to be full. He saw Harry enthusiastically telling Ron and Hermione something. He noted that several people seemed to be listening in.

Before he could say anything, he heard song from the phoenix that had dropped him off. Strangely, the phoenix didn't seem to be the one singing. Everyone looked at the phoenix and everyone was astonished when the phoenix changed into a person.

Before anyone could take note of details beyond that the man seemed to be dressed as a Muggle, the man said, "Ta!" and disappeared into a ball of blue light. The phoenix song that was left behind sounded somewhat comedic.

Professor McGonagall stood up and walked over to the newly returned student. "Mr. Longbottom. Where, praytell, did that … creature take you?" She sounded somewhat disapproving.

Neville replied, "He took me to Ollivanders to get a wand of my own. Ollivander also sent back a few messages and some things to deliver."

"To whom?" she asked.

He pointed to Harry and his friends. "Them. And one to Hagrid."

She nodded. "Then, perhaps, you had best deliver them."

He nodded and rushed over to the Gryffindor table. He dumped the bag onto the table. "Hello. I have a few things." He picked up one of the letters and said, "This is for you, Ron." Ron took the parchment and opened it. "This is for Hermione," he handed her a box, "Ginny Weasley," he passed her a box, "Harry," he handed him a box, "And Luna Lovegood." He handed her a letter – she looked wide-eyed at it. "Excuse me, I have one more to deliver." Neville rushed up to the Head table and went in front of Hagrid. "Ollivander sent this." He put it one the table.

"Thank ye' Neville." Neville nodded and quickly retreated.

Ron was talking. "… said it's already paid for – I just have to come pick it up."

Harry said, "That's great, Ron." He looked down at the blonde girl with Ginny. "And is yours the same?"

Luna said with a dreamy expression, "Yes. It says that I need to come and get a wand made for me. I don't know why – I've been using my mum's wand."

Neville, sitting down, said, "Ollivander said that a wand has to choose the wizard … or witch in this case. He said my da's wand wasn't right for me. And now I have a new one: Cherry with Unicorn hair." He didn't explain further as to why his father's wand wasn't right for him.

Harry, who was listening is, said, "Yeah. When I got my wand, he said that someone else's wand would never work as well as a wand that picks you."

Ron, enthusiastic about getting a wand that worked, quickly finished his meal and went up to see Professor McGonagall. Luna, who had also finished eating, followed along.

"Professor?" McGonagall looked at him. "Neville brought back a letter saying that Ollivander will be giving me my proper wand as soon as I can visit. Is there any way I can go to Diagon Alley?"

She had seen the spello-taped wand he was currently using. "And Ms. Lovegood? You also got a letter saying that you need to go get a wand?"

"Yes," she said in her normal dreamy voice.

"Very well. Hagrid also has to go and visit Mr. Ollivander. Do either of you have an objection to going with him?" Normally, she would send this to the Headmaster, but he hadn't returned from the Ministry yet.

Ron said, "No. That's great!" Luna nodded in agreement.

She turned to Hagrid. "Do you object to taking two students to get wands this afternoon?"

"No, tha's fine. I'll be goin' meself."

Arrangements were made and Ron and Luna went with Hagrid to floo to Diagon Alley.

The timeline proceeded closely to what had occurred in other universes. The exception was that Gringotts got involved in chasing the various bits and bobs which contained Voldemort's soul – the Diary had alerted them and they didn't want to see a disruption of business.

And while Voldemort resurrected himself during the Tri-Wizard tournament, controlling the new Head of International Relations, a woman named Dolores Umbridge, the Wizarding world was more prepared.

Harry Potter still ended up fighting Voldemort but it was a much better trained, competent and confident version of the Boy-Who-Lived. His closest friends and comrades were instrumental in helping him overcome the Dark wizard.

All in all, it was much better than it could be, though the various people lost were mourned.


End file.
